Au carrefour des sentiments (FR)
by Alexiola
Summary: OS. Traduction de l'anglais. James et Lily ne sont ni tout à fait amis, ni tout à fait ennemis. Peut-être qu'une heure de colle pourra faire changer les choses ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cet OS est une traduction de 'Pivotal' (d'après ma traduction, 'Au carrefour des sentiments'), écrit par WeasleyWannabee (le lien vers la fiction originale se trouve sur mon profil). Ceci est la toute première fic que je publie sur mais aussi la première que je traduis (je stresse un peu, d'ailleurs…). J'espère que je serai à la hauteur si vous avez un quelconque avis, une critique à donner ou un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas et reviewez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un OS pour l'anniversaire de mon amie. Happy birthday, Blackbird ! =)

* * *

**Au carrefour des sentiments**

« Bon. »

La Préfète entra à grands pas dans la salle de classe et posa lourdement une pile de livres sur l'une des tables. Elle se tourna pour faire face à son camarade à

lunettes, confortablement assis sur une chaise adjacente.

« Ni toi ni moi n'avons désiré venir ici, donc dépêch…

- Quoi, ne vois-tu donc aucun avantage à passer une heure de retenue avec moi, Evans ? »

James Potter fit balancer sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière et croisa les bras derrière la tête.

La jeune femme, Lily Evans, lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est parcourir ces livres et en retrouver les pages manquantes. Quand tu auras fini, on pourra s'en aller » continua-t-elle fermement,

faisant comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

« Très bien » fit James, surprenant la Préfète par sa docilité.

Il fit retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, faisant sursauter Lily. Elle se mordilla la lèvre comme James se penchait sur le premier livre.

« Désolée » dit-elle doucement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en venait à regretter d'avoir été dure avec lui. Il lui semblait que jamais ils n'avaient eu de conversation qui n'ait fini sans un éclat de colère de sa part. Elle savait pourquoi. Pourquoi la colère semblait la solution la plus facile – en fait, elle n'avait fait qu'y penser, la nuit dernière. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle allait devoir rester si près de James pendant une heure, ses nerfs ne tenaient pas la route face à l'air taquin qui allait de pair avec les répliques de Potter.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie qu'elle remarqua que James n'avait pas relevé ses excuses. Son estomac se tordant douloureusement, elle s'assit en face de lui pour relire l'essai de Sortilèges qu'elle venait de terminer dans la salle commune.

« _Le Patronus est l'une des formes de magie la plus compliquée à décrypter car un Patronus prend une forme unique correspondant au sorcier qui l'invoque, »_ se murmurait Lily une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sans s'en rendre compte. « _On pense qu'il représente l'essence même de la personne qui en fait l'appel, seulement, les preuves de cette hypothèse sont largement inexistantes dans la littérature contemporaine._

- Tu devrais rajouter un passage sur les Animagi. »

La voix de James l'interrompit dans son raisonnement et Lily leva la tête, rougissant quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

« Pardon ?

- Un passage parlant des Animagi » se reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Lily le fixa d'un regard tellement vide de compréhension qu'il continua :

« Eh bien, la plupart des sorciers Animagi ont un Patronus identique à leur forme animale, ce qui soutient cette hypothèse d'essence intérieure, ou je sais plus quoi, dont tu parles. C'est dans le dernier chapitre du livre que Flitwick nous a donné à étudier pour la semaine prochaine » ajouta-t-il alors que Lily plissait suspicieusement les yeux. « Vérifie si tu me crois pas »

Avec un dernier regard empli de doute, pour la forme, Lily tourna les pages à la recherche du chapitre dont James avait parlé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise puis retrouvèrent ceux de James.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu n'as jamais lu ce livre ! »

James sourit sous le coup de l'accusation. « Je savais que tu m'observait en classe, Evans.

- Potter, réponds-moi ! »

James haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le livre qu'il avait sous le nez.

« Ne pense pas tout savoir de moi…

- Je ne le pense pas » dit-elle lentement en fixant son camarade d'un regard perçant qui le fit se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

Il s'éclaira la gorge et tira sur le nœud de sa cravate d'un geste qui se voulait naturel puis décida de la taquiner légèrement.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas si forte que ça en Sortilèges et Enchantements, pas vrai ?

- Et savoir une chose de plus que moi ne te rend pas doué, Potter, contra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est un élément important du cours. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Un élément qui pourrait faire pencher en faveur de l'Optimal.

- Arrête-toi là, Potter » coupa la Préfète lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il marquait un point.

Un sourire suffisant apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor alors qu'il savourait de sa victoire.

« J'aurais pensé qu'une fille aussi studieuse que tu l'es aurait déjà fini de lire le livre.

- Potter… »

Ce dernier manqua l'avertissement qui transparaissait dans la voix de la rouquine.

« Je sais que ton rêve est de devenir Préfète-en-chef l'année prochaine, mais, sérieusement, je ne pense pas que tu mérites cet honneur alors que tu ne peux même t'appliquer dans ton travail perso –

- Je t'ai dit d'_arrêter_ ! » cria Lily.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

« Par Merlin, détends-toi, Evans. Je te titillais, c'est tout.

- Mais oui, ''c'est tout'' » imita-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. « Pourquoi ça me surprendrait ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais ça _tout le temps_.

- Je t'en prie, tu te vexes toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que j'ai tort d'espérer qu'un jour cette manie te passera ?

Il était allé trop loin. La posture de Lily se raidit, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Me passer ? Je ne suis pas la personne dans cette pièce dont la manie doit _lui passer,_ Potter!

- Cette discussion a un goût de déjà-vu. Et tes arguments aussi d'ailleurs… » répliqua James, les yeux plissés.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un bon moment, sans parler. Finalement, Lily se leva :

« Je pense que tu peux finir ta retenue sans moi » cracha-t-elle la voix tremblant de rage.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte à la volée. James fit tomber sa chaise lorsqu'il se redressa pour suivre la rouquine.

« Evans ! » Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle avait presque atteint le bout du couloir.

« Ne me suis pas Potter ! » lança-t-elle vertement par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu veux bien t'arrêter ? » répondit le brun tout aussi sèchement.

- Tu… tu fais toujours ça, tout transformer en dispute ! » cria de frustration Lily en faisant volte-face.

- Je pense qu'en y repensant bien, tu admettras que _tu _es celle qui transforme tout en dispute, Evans ! »

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà sauvagement ébouriffés.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche entre toi et moi : on se chamaille tout le temps, à propos de n'importe quel foutu sujet !

- Je n'ai jamais apprécié ça » admit Lily avant d'avoir pu correctement réfléchir, et à James de se figer sur le coup.

Ne s'attendant pas à un silence de sa part, Lily chercha quelque chose à ajouter, ses yeux se posant sur les murs du couloir, comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter l'inspiration dont elle avait besoin.

- C'est juste que… Je… ça rend les journées tellement… longues et irritantes… »

Elle sut que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire quand la déception et quelque chose proche de la douleur apparurent dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant à s'expliquer, mais James la devança :

« Donc tu n'aimes pas nos disputes parce qu'elles sont un inconvénient dans tes journées ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amer, les poings serrés dans les poches et les yeux résolument fixés au sol. « C'est agréable à entendre.

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Mais les yeux de James restaient captivés par le sol. Elle poussa un petit soupir et passa une main dans ses fins cheveux roux, sans même avoir le temps de se demander de qui elle avait adopté ce réflexe.

« Ce serait juste tellement plus facile si… » Elle s'interrompit en réalisant que ''facile » » n'était pas non plus le mot qui convenait.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l'admettre ? » éclata brusquement James en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Admettre quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas le don si particulier de toujours poser les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'il demandait toujours ce qu'il semblait déjà savoir, et ce même avant elle.

« Que tu m'aimes bien. » Un sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage. « Je ne dis pas que tu _m'aimes_… Je ne suis pas si naïf –» Lily ignora la rapide sensation de soulagement qui la traversa. « – mais ce serait si terrible pour toi qu'on devienne amis ? » Sa voie reprit son ton taquin habituel, comme s'il lui était impossible de rester sérieux trop longtemps. « Il y a des avantages à être pote avec moi. J'arrêterai de te lancer des boulettes de papier en cours, déjà. Et je me débrouillerai pour que ce soit toujours toi qui hérite de la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse, quand il y en aura au dîner. Et, si je suis de bonne humeur, tu pourras même me convaincre de ramener tes affaires à la salle commune quand tu auras une réunion de préfets, juste après le cours de Sortilèges. »

Lily l'étudia d'un air impassible pendant un moment. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu es en train de me dire que les points positifs lorsqu'on est ami avec toi sont la permission de pouvoir se concentrer pendant un cours entier, ainsi qu'une place légèrement plus haute dans l'échelle sociale, ce qui serait de toute façon gâché par le trop-plein de desserts que j'aurais englouti… »

James soupira et ébouriffa de nouveau ses cheveux.

« Tu es une femme difficile à combler, Evans.

- J'ai des goûts de luxe, Potter, j'en ai le droit, non ? » argua-t-elle, soulagée de retrouver le terrain sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude de jouer.

Lui sourit, même s'il manquait quelque chose dans son aisance habituelle, alors elle sut qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui réponde. Mais devenir amie avec James Potter n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Pendant un moment, Lily se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de tomber dans l'exagération – ce que son amie, Marlene, ne cessait de lui reprocher, d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle chassa vite cette idée en se disant qu'elle et James avaient eu un _passé_, et un tumultueux, ce que personne à Poudlard ne pouvait nier car leurs joutes verbales se faisaient généralement en public. Même les professeurs savaient que Lily Evans avait détesté James Potter pendant plus de la moitié de sa scolarité.

Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle réussissait à faire croire. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit : elle détestait se disputer avec lui. Et pas seulement parce que c'était épuisant, ou frustrant, ou n'importe quelle autre excuse pathétique qu'elle avait pu offrir à James pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. En réalité, c'était parce qu'elle l'_appréciait_ et cela malgré la façade arrogante qu'il offrait souvent aux autres, malgré son malin plaisir à la taquiner, et même malgré sa mauvaise habitude de lâcher des commentaires blessants lorsqu'il était en colère ou mal-à-l'aise elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier pour la personne qu'il était quand tout ça disparaissait. Et c'était ce à quoi elle avait pensé la nuit dernière, et c'était la raison pour laquelle de la culpabilité se cachait derrière chacun de ses mots secs et insultes mordantes.

« Je veux qu'on devienne amis » avoua-t-elle après un long silence, et le si caractéristique sourire de James refit son apparition.

« Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu sais ?

- Je t'ai juste demandé de l'avouer. Pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderai d'avouer quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais bien. Pas si je voulais qu'on devienne amis. » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement alors que James riait.

« Tu vois c'est pour ça que _je_ t'aime bien, Evans : tu ne me laisseras jamais gagner.

- Pourtant, tu aimes gagner c'est pratiquement ton principe fondamental.

- C'est vrai, » admit-il, se rapprochant d'elle si bien qu'elle dut lever légèrement la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel, « Mais je préfère les challenges. »

Incertaine de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner, Lily préféra demander :

« Comment savais-tu ? Je veux dire, que je désirais qu'on soit amis. » Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire : « Je ne tiens pas de journal intime qui aurait accidentellement – ou plutôt après une de tes manigances, ce qui est plus probable – atterri entre tes mains.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu _parlerais_ de moi dans ton journal intime si tu en tenais un ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard glacial et croisa les bras, attendant qu'il réponde. Avec un sourire en coin, il s'exécuta :

« Je dirais que je suis un fin observateur de la condition humaine, Evans, et que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier la manière dont les gens pensent, interagissent et…

- Bon, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas me le dire » coupa-t-elle. « Comment se fait-il que tu obtiennes toujours ce que tu veux de moi alors que j'échoue lamentablement pour tirer un réponse de toi ? »

Avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux noisette, James se répéta :

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un fin observateur de…

- Tu es impossible, tu sais ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Impossible à détester, évidemment.

- Evidemment. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, tandis que Lily se disait à quel point il était étrange de se tenir si près de James Potter sans ressentir le besoin urgent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. En fait, alors que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, elle ressentit une chaleur familière – mais qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans de telles circonstances – se répandre dans tout son corps. D'habitude, cette chaleur allait de pair avec la rage que le grand brun aux cheveux désordonnés ne cessait d'attiser, mais là…

Déglutissant et serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne remarque pas ses mains tremblantes, Lily prit un pas de recul. Quand elle releva les yeux, Potter souriait de nouveau et elle décida qu'elle détestait la lueur de perspicacité qui se trouvait dans ses yeux.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à cause de l'état d'embarras dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Mais James ne sembla pas vexé qu'elle soit cassante avec lui, cette fois-ci.

« Je sais, répondit-il d'un air amusé.

- Donc… tu ferais mieux de retourner à la salle commune avant que je ne sois obligée de te mettre une autre heure de colle. » s'expliqua-t-elle, le visage de plus en plus rouge alors que son sourire à lui s'élargissait.

« Tu sauterais sur l'occasion, pas vrai ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, mais James acquiesça comme s'il avait décidé que ce serait le cas.

« Nous allons devenir de très bons amis, Lily Evans.

- Si tu le dis, James Potter » l'imita-t-elle en le faisant rire.

« A demain, Evans. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui renversa l'estomac de la rouquine.

Elle le regarda alors tourner les talons puis s'en aller d'un pas léger et assuré, alors qu'une douce mélodie s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« A demain, James. » murmura-t-elle en retour.


End file.
